Hamiria Potter
by Violet Voltori
Summary: What if Harry had a sister? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hamira Potter is in her fourth year at Hogwarts. All her life she lived with her brother, Harry at the Dursleys. Her Aunt and Uncle hate her and Harry because of thair magic. Harry and Hamira didn't know the were magical until they got thair Hogworts letters. Harry has a lightning bolt scar on his forhead. While Hamira has the same scar on her right hand. Ron, Hermine, and Ginny are Harry's and Hamira's best firends.

Hamira and Harry hate Draco Mlfoy and their poisions professer Snape. Now Hamira is ready for a new year!


	2. Chapter 2

Hamira's POV

I was the common room doing my homework (hermione orders) with Ron and Harry. When they were done they went up to bed. I put on my invisability cloak, and went to Hagrid's hut. When I got there I knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it and let me in. Hagrid said "Hamira yer come to see my new babies." I smiled and walked over to the other side of the room. I saw eggs. I asked "Can I have one ?" Hagrid said "Of course yer can." I said "Thank you Hagrid let me know when it haches." I put on my invisability cloak and went to bed.


	3. Aurther's Note

Hi I bet your confused, well let me clear that up for you.

Before James died he bought another invisability cloake for his daughter. Hamiria folowed Harry on his adventures, except in third year while harry found his godfather Voldemort reach full power. Also Hamira has the same conection with Voldemort that Harry has.

FORGET EVERYTHIG YOU READ IN THE FOURTH BOOK.

keep reviewing everyone,

Voltori fangirl


	4. The Dreams

**Hamiria's dream**

Voldemort was walking towred a black oak door. Then he pushed it open.

**End of dream**

Hamiria's POV

I woke up my scar was burning . Then I was geting ready for school. Then I wemt to breakfast. When Harry saw me he asked "Have the same dream about Voldy I had?" I noded. Ron asked "What dream about voldy." I told my friends about the dream. When I was done we went to class. I was half paying attention in all classes. I don't pay atention in Histoy of Magic anyway. I kept thinking about what my dream.

When it was time to go to lunch I went to Professor Dumberdore's office instead. I knoked on the door. Professor Dumbledor opened it. He asked "Hello Miss Potter what can I do for you?" I walked in and told him about my dream. After I was done he said "Tell me if it happens again." I noded and left.

Later that night I put on my invisbility cloak and went to Hargrid's hut. He opened the door I walked in and saw my egg was haching! When the little creature came out of its egg. I saw that it was a baby dragon. I pet it and it snuggeled againest me. Then I snuck back to the castle leving my baby dragon with Hargrid.

When I got back in the castle I saw Professor Lupin. He was walking in the hall. Then he stopped and looked stright at me. He said "It is a nice night to take a walk isn't it Miss Potter." I took off the cloak. I asked "How did you know?" He said "I was friends with James and I would sneak around with him.' I held out my cloak to him. He said "You can keep it but don't let me catch you out of bed at night again." I said "Yes professor." He said "Good now go to bed. You have class tomorow." I put my cloak back on and went to bed.

**Hamiria's dream**

Voldemort was walking torwed the black oak door and pushed it open words were carved into the wall it said Hamira come to me.

**End of dream**

Auther's note;

At the end of third year Snape didn't tell the school that Lupin was a wearwolf.

read and review

Voltori fangirl


	5. The Plan

Hamira's POV

I woke up and looked around. Then I got dressed and went to the great hall.

When I got there I sat down. Harry asked "Did you have the same dream like me last night." I noded. Then Malfoy came up to us and snerred "Potter's sister aren't you tired of _thease_ people? Don't you want real friends?" I said "No, I'm not tired of them and they are better friends then you would ever be." Malfoy looked about ready to hex me into oblivin, when Professor McGonagall came and said "Mr. Malfoy go back to your table." Malfoy took one last hated glare at me then left. Harry said "Nice job sis." The we went to class.

I half paid attention in my classes. I kept thinking about my dream and what I should do about it.

That night I made up my mind I am going to Voldemort alone.


	6. Death eater

Hamiria's POV

Later that night I put on my cloak and went to Voldemort.

When I got there I saw Voldemort. When he saw me he said "Hamiria what do you want?" I said "I want to join you.? He said "Avery bring him in." A death eater brought out a man who I knew.

Voldemort said "Kill him Potter." I pointed my wand at sirus and said "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light came out of my wand and shot sirus. Sirus fell to the grownd dead. Voldemort said "Potter come here." I walked up to him. He said "Give me your left fourarm." I did. Then He pointed his wand at it and said a spell. I felt buning pian as the dark mark was placed on my fourarm. Then Voldemort orderd "Severus take Potter back to school, Potter spy on your brother and tell me anything importat that happens. I bowed and said "Yes my lord."

Then snape took me back to school.


	7. resorting

Hamira's POV

I woke up and went to Professor Dumbledor's office.

He said' "Hamiria what can I do for you?" I said "I want to be resorted." Dumbledor said "Ok."

We went to the great hall. Dumbledor said "Attention everyone one student is going to be resorted." Then Professsor Mcgonagall said 'Potter, Hamiria."

I put the hat on and it said _hmm we meet again are you going to let me place you where I want to._ _Ok then_ SLYTHERIN!" I took off the hat and went to the slytherin table.

Then we went to class but I was barly paying attention.

When class was over I went to the common room. Malfoy walked up to me and said "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I said "Nice to meet you Draco. I'm Hamiria Potter." I shook his hand.

A few days after that we started dating.

**Aurthers note**

**read and riview. I am going to a camp but I will contenue when I get back.**


	8. New Students, break ups and new love

HPOV

Two weeks went by. I went to the great hall. Then Professor Dumbledore said "There are two new student joining us." Professor McGonagall Called out "Ronson Robert." A skinny pale black haired boy walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

After two minuets the hat shouted "SLYTHERN." Robert sat down next to Draco. Then Professor McGonagall called out "Ronson Roger." A boy came up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat said "SYTHERN."

Roger sat next to me. I asked "Are you guys twins?" Roger nodded. I thought _Roger is kind of cute. Wait what I thinking I'm with_ Draco.

After class I went to the common room. Then Draco walked in and said "Hamira I'm not sure if our relationship will work out I'm sorry." Then he went into the boy's dorm.

Then I did my homework and went to bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up and went to the Great Hall.

Roger walked up to me and asked "I know you just got out of a relationship yesterday but I was wondering if you would consider going out with me?" I said "Yes I will go out with you."


	9. Weddings and strange letter

HPOV

Two weeks went by, I went to the great hall. Roger came up to me and got down on one knee and said "Hamiria Lily Potter you made my time at Hogwarts wonderful. Will you marry me?" I looked around everyone was starring at me. "What are you starring at? Go back to your food I'm not the newest broomstick on display," I snapped. I turned back to Roger and said "Yes I will marry you." I kissed him.

Then I heard clapping. "Eat your food and stop clapping like I won the house cup," I snapped.

* * *

After potions Professor Snape said "Here Miss Potter." He handed me a potions book. I said "Thank you professor." He said "Your welcome use it well." I went to the common room. Then I went to bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up then Pansy got me ready for my wedding.

Then I went to the great hall. The tables were moved to the side. I walked down the ale with Professor Snape. When we got to the other end of the room Professor Snape put my hand in Roger's.

Then Professor Dumbledore said "We are gathered here today to witness the mirage between Hamiria Potter and Roger Ronson. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace."

Draco said "I object." Professor Dumbledore said "We have a duel.'

I moved out of the way I thought _Draco still loves me. I'm going to tell my secret to whoever wins I don't care who it_ is.

Then Draco and Roger started to duel. Roger won.

Then Professor Dumbledore said "Do you Roger take Hamiria as your wife?"

Roger said "I do."

Professor Dumbledore said "Hamiria do you take Roger as your husband?"

I said "I do." Professor Dumbledore said "You can kiss the bride."

I kissed Roger for three minuets. Then a letter appeared in my hand. It said

Dear Hamiria

We would like it if you would come and see us.

sincerely,

V, and D


End file.
